


white chocolate mocha

by leothequeenn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Liam, M/M, because yaaaas, coffeeshop!au, lilo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leothequeenn/pseuds/leothequeenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to say something to him. The boy looked super cute in that hat, with little tufts of hair sticking out.<br/>Liam noticed that his cheeks were still red from the cold, and so he stated, “mochas, espressos and any other hot drinks are twenty-five percent off since it’s so close to the holidays.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	white chocolate mocha

**Author's Note:**

> I had this overwhelming urge to write lilo………

It was nearing the holidays in the small town of Wolverhampton and Liam was busy sweeping the floors of the tiny little cafe he worked at instead of being home. It was getting late, and the cars that passed by were already flashing their headlights to avoid being swallowed up by the dark winter nights.

There was the sound of the radio playing a song quietly in the background of the room that echoed in his ears, something along the lines of some old Christmas tune, but Liam wasn’t quite worried about missing the words or lyrics (since he already knew all of them anyway). He’d just rather finish up sweeping, wait until closing time and then go home as soon as he could.

But, of course, he ended up spacing out, looking out the window at all the people passing by who were shivering and shuddering at the winter air. It was probably really cold for them. Why weren’t they at home, cuddled up next to a fire with some blankets? Why were they out in the cold?

Liam paused when he saw a boy that didn’t look much older than him enter the cafe. He sighed and resumed sweeping, secretly kinda glad that someone was taking shelter from the cold, even if for a little bit. The boy shouldered off his black trench coat and took off his shoulder bag, sitting down next to the same window that Liam was just looking out of. When the boy pulled out his computer from his bag, he figured he’d leave the kid alone, he was probably doing some Christmas shopping for his family or something, and he wouldn’t want to bother him. Liam knew that he had to do shopping soon, too, so he was glad the kid subconsciously reminded him he needed to do that.

He watched the kid in the fuzzy black cat hat type away at his computer keyboard, and Liam lazily kept moving the broom back and forth before realizing he also needed to just fucking finish sweeping up the floor. He did so, efficiently, walking back in the back of the store to put the broom away before walking back behind the counter, looking at the kid again. He had to say something to him. The boy looked super cute in that hat, with little tufts of hair sticking out.

Liam noticed that his cheeks were still red from the cold, and so he stated, “mochas, espressos and any other hot drinks are twenty-five percent off since it’s so close to the holidays.”

It had certainly gathered the boy’s attention and he turned away from his computer to look at Liam, blue eyes piercing through him. It was a weird sensation, having his eyes on him, since his blue eyes were the same color as the spring sky (or even ice, it all seemed to depend on his mood) and Liam physically took a small step back.

“O-oh,” the boy said, awkwardly standing up, “I’m assuming you want me to buy something?”

Liam shook his head, almost too distracted by the boy’s accent to answer, “no, I just thought you looked cold over there, and so I was wondering if you wanted something. Thought I would just tell ya that offer.”

The boy walked over to the counter and rested his hands against the hard surface. Liam swallowed roughly as he watched the kid lean up against the counter, seemingly on his tiptoes as he stared up at the menu. Liam tried not to stare at how he craned his neck upward to look at the options (but then he also tried not to stare at how smooth his neck looked anyway, so he stared at the register instead). "Um. A large white chocolate mocha, then, please," he said, smiling at him, "with extra whipped cream. Low fat milk, too." Liam quickly typed that into the register and, without hesitation, the kid muttered out, "and a chocolate chip cookie, too." Liam opened his mouth to ask if he wanted it heated or not, but almost like the kid read his mind, he giggled and mumbled, "heated, please."

Liam nodded and read him off his total, and the boy quietly paid. Handing him his receipt and his card back, Liam felt the kid's hand on his and he felt like he was in a cliché movie, where the girl and the boy accidentally touch hands while eating popcorn, or something. He pushed that thought out of his head and started to work, putting the cookie in the heater before working on his mocha. Nonfat milk, white chocolate mocha, he thought, glancing over his shoulder to see that the boy had returned to his laptop. As Liam mindlessly worked on autopilot, he let his mind wander. _What was this boy doing anyway? Especially out in the cold? Couldn't he be doing this at home, snuggled up in a blanket by a fire?_

 _Oh no_ , Liam thought, _what if he didn't have a home?_

He paused, glancing over at him.

 _Don't be dumb, Liam_ , he thought, _the boy's got a MacBook and an iPhone 6._

He sighed and continued working, eventually finishing the drink and he added more whipped cream than he should've (hey, he wanted extra, didn't he?) and he pulled the cookie out of the oven before walking over to the boy at the computer. Liam smiled whenever the boy looked up, and he handed him the drink and cookie before stalking off. He grinned to himself whenever there was a small, “thank you,” that passed the other boy’s lips. _Okay, what was so fascinating about this boy and why do I care so much about him?_ Liam wondered, going behind the counter again to clean up, clean up _something_.

He actually didn’t really know what to do. His boss was on vacation (of course) and the other workers aren’t there, they were busy or sleeping, but either way they’re simply not working. Liam was by himself. Well, that might also be that Liam covered Harry’s ass so he could go visit his mum for the holidays and the days leading up to them, but still. He’s the only one taking this shift at the moment. Completely unfair, but whatever. If he hadn’t, then he wouldn’t have seen that beauty, sitting there with the cat ears of his hat sticking up.

He heard a giggle and a, “like what you see?” and it interrupted his thoughts, because _oh God_ , was he sitting there watching him? _Soooo awkward_. Liam focused back on the boy, and it only took a moment to realize he was leaning up against the counter again.

“How do you move so quietly?” Liam asked in lack of anything better to say, and the other boy laughed. “Seriously, I didn’t even notice you were right there.”

“Never gonna tell you,” the boy smiled at him, “anyway, why are you staring at me?”

“You’re cute,” Liam blurted out, and he covered his mouth. His cheeks were burning, because did he really just say that out loud? Oh God, oh God. “I-I mean,” he stammered, wiping the counter furiously with the rag in his hand. “I--yeah. You’re cute…”

“You too,” the boy said like it was nothing, like he had been told he was cute his entire life. Which, now that Liam thought about it, he probably had. There was a bit of hesitation that Liam could see, and he awkwardly held out his hand. “Well, I guess since I was able to make you blush, I might as well tell you who I am. I’m Louis.”

“‘M Liam.”

“I know, I can see that on your name tag,” Louis snickered and Liam ducked his head down. Why did he say his name? It just seemed to fit with the conversation, and honestly, he forgot he was wearing an apron, let alone a name tag. “Anyway, how about you warm up a cookie and come talk to me, I know you’ve been itching to do so ever since I got in here,” he wore a wicked grin, leaning against the counter on his tiptoes again. Liam squeaked. _Was it really that obvious?!_ Louis laughed, tapping a finger against the hard surface, “well? Come on, grab a cookie and throw that apron in the back!”

“I’m _working_ , Louis,” Liam mumbled, though he knew it was useless to try and argue against him. Well, he figured it was useless, since he didn’t really know the kid. He just figured that that was something the boy would do. He watched as Louis gestured to an empty cafe. “Alright, alright,” Liam said and untied his apron, leaving it on the counter. He grabbed a cookie, making a mental reminder to pay for it later, and followed Louis back to his table, quietly taking a seat. Louis closed the computer lid after a few more clicks and a lot more typing, and he grinned at the Wolverhampton boy when he was finished. “What were you even doing anyway?”

“Christmas shopping, duh.” Liam grinned. So he was right! But why was he doing it here instead? Maybe he just wanted coffee, or something. Who knows. Louis still had a smile on his face and he took a sip of his mocha. “I have a whole lot of sisters, and a brother.”

“I have two sisters,” Liam added quietly, “they’re both out of town at the moment.” It fell silent between the two after that and Liam sighed, resting in the chair after a second of trying to come up with anything else to say. So, instead, he said what all cooks and chefs and waiters say, “is the mocha good?”

Louis grinned, “yeah, it is. I wish I knew how to make coffee…”

Without thinking, Liam’s smile widened as he said, “well, maybe I can teach you sometime.”

Louis ducked his head and nodded, and Liam pretended not to see his blush appearing on his cheeks, but he clearly didn’t pretend not to be smug about it as Louis continued on the conversation.

 _I finally made you blush, Louis_.


End file.
